The Dream 'bout Hogwarts
by WildWitch
Summary: This is kind of weird. My 2. fic. It's about the Marauders, and me going back in time. The humor isn't on top, but after all I wrote this 12.30 pm! please r/r so I know whether it sucks or not!


'Had a nice summer, Siv

_Disclaimer: You probably know this, but I have to write it, as it's in the rules…(!)… I only ' own' myself, my mum, my grandmother, my great -grandmother and –grandfather and Rakker'n. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling._

_Hope you like it. Please scroll down and Review in that little blue box at the very end of the page afterwards! Thank you!:0)… and please be kind. It's only my 2. fic!_

_ _

_Enjoy!_

_ _

_'Had a nice summer, Siv?' It'sa good-looking, tall boy with black hair and eyes speaking._

_'Yeah, it was great. We went to Cannes, you know. I loved it there. Sun and 30 degrees in 14 days!' I hear my own voice say. We'reon an old-fashioned train. On my left hand sits a boy with black hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed this morning. In front of me sits the boy that just spoke. Beside him sits a boy with brown hair. They're probably at the age of 16. _

_'How about you, Sirius?' I say. _

_'Well, I guess so… If you consider a week long trip to Wales with your family, including a big sister, trying to get a snog with every boy on the street, as a cool summer…'_

_'Well, well… at least we know who you've got it from, Sirius…' says the boy next to him, and we all burst out laughing._

_'So don't blame me, Remus!' Sirius says._

_'Hey! Did I miss anything?' A girl with red-blonde hair, almost like mine, jumps over me and the boy with brushy hair, and sits down next to him. _

_'Nothing important, Lily', he says. _

_'I've missed you guys!'_

_'Missed you to my dear', Sirius says, receiving a threatening look from the brushy haired boy. _

_'Only joking, James!' _

_'I know... Just testing you. Hehe.'_

_'Really funny, guys.'_

_When will we arrive at Hogwarts? Feels like I've been on this train for ages'. A new boy just came in. He's small and kind of fat, with the eyes of a rat. _

_'Hey! Good to see you, Peter. Caught any cheese this summer?' the boy named Sirius said._

_'Cheese? What're you talking about, Sirius?' I say. _

_'err… nothing special! Boys, you know,' he says with a grin._

_'We'll arrive in.. err… about 10 minuets. 9 and a half, actually.' James answer Peters question. 'Is Remus asleep? Better wake him up. He hasn't changed yet.'_

_'Remus asleep? That's something new.' Lily says sarcastically. _

_After a few minuets of talking, joking and- in Remus' case- dressing, a big castle turn up over the hill... _

_ _

'Siv, wake up! It's 10 o'clock, sleepyhead.' 

'Mum, it's summer holiday! I'm supposed to sleep…' 

'Are you going to waste your holiday sleeping? You should be out in your grandmother's garden by now. You promised to help her this summer.' 

'Ok.. I'm coming.'

I just want to finish the dream. It always ends there. What is it about the castle. It seems like it's a school. We're wearing some kind of school-dresses. Not like the ordinary. They're more like robes. And then there're those wands… Like Harry Potter! Those guys must be Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail and Jacob's (Prong's) girlfriend, Lily. Harry Potter's parents… Well, I better get dressed then. 

On the way down to my grandmother I stop to say hello to my cat, Rakker'n. My favourite cat on earth! A smart cat he is. That's for sure!

When I'm finished in the garden, I go to our house for lunch. It's 11.30 now. I realise I forgot to eat breakfast. 'Well, well. Everyone's on a diet these days.' I say to myself. 'Not everyone.' I hear a voice behind me say. The only living creature in the room is Rakker'n. 'What? What did you say?' I say to my cat, and feel like a total idiot. 'I said not everyone's on a diet. Not at Hogwarts.' Did the cat just talk? Am I going insane? I must've read to many of those Harry Potter books. I think I just heard the name Hogwarts. It's something about those books. I always long to be at Hogwarts when I read those books. Probably because it seems so nice there, the way J.K. Rowling describes it in the books, I tell myself. When I read the first book, I was sure I'd heard the name Harry Potter somewhere else.Then I see him. A very old man with long, white hair and a funny-looking nose. His beard reaches his stomach. He has metallic-blue eyes behind a pair of half moon-shaped glasses. He looks exactly like-

'Dumbledore?' I hear myself say. 

'Yes indeed', the old man says. 'How are you? How's your tooth? Does the scrubs still hurt?'

'My tooth and scrubs? Oh… They're fine. And you can't even see I have a half plastic-tooth.' I fell of my bike and broke a half tooth yesterday. 'How did you know?' 

'Every teacher at Hogwarts knows. Not the students, though. That would cause to many problems.'

'What on earth are you talking about??? What teachers?'

'You'll see. Step forwards.' As I do, there is a sudden, red smoke, and we start to whirl around, until we hit the ground. I fall backwards. When I get to my feet, I notice we're standing outside a great castle. It reminds me of the one in my dreams. Dumbledore reaches out his wand and mutter something I can't actually hear, and the door opens.

'Ladies first.' Dumbledore says, and I step in. In front of me there is a marble staircase, and to my right there is a huge, great door. Dumbledore open it. 

'This is the great hall. I'm sure you know what's going on in here.'

Of course I do. It's where the students of Hogwarts get together. Eat, get chosen to the different houses, celebrates things and so on. I look up at the ceiling. It's blue, with a few passing clouds. 

All the tables are empty, except one. The teachers table. It looks like it's break, 'course all of the teachers are there. Well, I think so! But they all look so young! I tell Dumbledore this.

'Yes. Well, we've gone back in time.'

'How far?'

'When 'the Marauders' were about 16 years old. I guess you're at their age now, then. You know who the Marauders is, right?'

'Yeah… Jacob Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew- that fat little rat…'

'Yes, that's right. And you're at their age for the moment, right? 

'I guess so..'

'Well, lets not stand here.'

We walk over to the teachers.

'Hi, Siv!' It was Prof. McConagall speaking. 'How are you?'

'I think I'm fine.'

'Of course you're probably really confused about all this. Let me explain. The teachers here at Hogwarts've been watching you the last few days. We've seen all the things you've done.. except when you're at the bathroom, of course… Well… The reason is that your great grandmother and grandfather were witch and wizard. They went to this school. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. So did your grandmother. Your mother as well, to the age of 17. She was a good friend of the Marauders. Was in the house of Gryffindor as well. You've probably felt related to this school, so now you know why…'

'But why didn't she tell me?

'Good question. Since she was a very close friend of the Marauders and Lily, she had to escape because of 'you know who'. So she ran off to Norway. I think you know the r---'

Suddenly there is a loud bang, and four boys come marching into the room. 

'What do you think you're doing?' It was Prof. McConagall speaking again, looking as though she would explode every minute.

'Well.' the boy with black hair and eyes says. 'Since I'm a prefect and James here is a Head-Boy, we wanted to know what's going on. And Malfoy has turned Peters nose into a mouse's.'

This is all very true… Peter look pretty much like a fat little mouse, or a rat with those small eyes and long nose… One of the teachers burst out of the great hall, taking Peter with him.

'Hey, Anne! What are you doing here?' It was Remus talking. 'Shouldn't you be out in the garden with Lily getting tanned? And what on earth have you done to your face?'

I don't know what to say. First of all, if they think I'm my mum… It can't fit. My mum has brown hair and green eyes. And her name is Anne.

'I…. err…I kind of fell in the staircase. Dumbledore helped me. Besides I need to discuss something with the rest of the teachers here.'

'But why didn't you go to the hospital wing?' Now it's Sirius' time to ask.

'Not necesery.' is the only thing I can possibly say. 

'What are you discussing with the teachers? Didn't know you used to hang out with them in your spare time!' Jacob says suspiciously, and the Marauders and me, even the teachers, starts to laugh 

'Ok. Anyway. Are you coming? Time for Transfiguration….' Sirius says. 

'Sure. I'll be right there.'

Once the boys leave, I turn to Dumbledore. 

'What should I do? And where's my mum?'

'You're your mum for the moment. Look at yourself!'

He's right. I have shoulder-long, brown hair. My eyes' is probably green. I don't have a mirror to check it. And I wear long, black Hogwarts-robes. A wand is hidden on the inside of the robes.'

'Your scrubs are still there, though.'

'But what about the rest? I can't do magic!'

'Try.'

I say a word I remember from the Harry Potter books. 

'Accio chair!' I shout. I know exactly what to do, and the chair comes flying towards me. I catch it with one hand. Somehow it's so familiar to hold and swift the wand. 

'There you see!' Dumbledore says. 'You'll better get going to transfiguration, then.'

I had the best time of my life. I discovered that my mum was Sirius' girlfriend, that she was a pretty good witch, and why I always longed to be at Hogwarts when I read the Harry Potter books and the fan-fics about my mums friends, the Marauders. 

As you can see, I really like it here. I only return to 'myself' in the holidays. I like to be my mum. I'm not staying here too long, though. I have to leave when You-know who, I mean Voldemort comes to hunt us…

The End! It's maybe a bit weird, but I just write what comes to my head… After all, I'm not professional… r/r! __


End file.
